


Trying To Do The Same

by oneatatime



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiriko realises something, and goes to visit Chase. </p><p>(Not shippy, but not anti-ship either.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Do The Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is not supposed to be Kiriko bashing. She's allowed to ask someone something that I personally disagree with, without considering all the angles and how it'll impact the other person. Same as every other character is. And that's why it's important that she realises the problem herself, that she's not told off by someone else like she's a silly little girl. 
> 
> I just feel awful for Chase, and so this is fix-it fic in that way.

Kiriko tapped her pen against her cheek, and moved onto the next part of her report. She'd filled out the sections about place and time already with her meticulous handwriting. The cinema not far from work, at approximately 11.17am (with Go, but her report didn't need to know that). The next part was about the offender and victim. 

She described the offender - a Japanese man in his forties, five feet ten inches in height, very short hair, greying at the temples, approximately one seventy pounds, wearing a blue business shirt and black pants. No tie, no jacket. Name Tanaka Kotaro. 

The victim was a white man. Dressed in the uniform of the cinema. Early twenties, approximately five feet eight inches, approximately one sixty pounds, blond hair. Name Matthew Brennan from New Zealand, in Japan on a working holiday. Japanese fluent but accented. 

The next part she had to write was about what had happened. Tanaka had been ten or so people ahead of them in the queue, but even then the scent of alcohol wafting from him was incredibly strong. When she'd heard him arguing with the cashier about the ticket price, Kiriko and Go had exchanged looks, but then when his voice had raised to a shout and the shout included racial slurs about white people taking Japanese jobs, Kiriko had shot forward to remonstrate with him.

He'd been unwilling to be remonstrated with. Had continued shouting, and had then taken a swing at Brennan - who was quite clearly terrified. Kiriko had ducked around to his other side and had handcuffed him, then taken him down to the station. She'd spoken to Brennan briefly afterwards, and had assured him that not all Japanese people thought like this, and it was indeed unfair for anyone to treat anyone else as lesser based on race.

...Kiriko stopped.

She looked at what she'd just written.

She pinched the bridge of her nose between forefinger and thumb for a moment, then got up. "Back soon!" she called to the Captain, who didn't particularly mind given that it was her day off anyway. 

She broke into a run. 

* * *

"I owe you many apologies, Chase." 

Chase folded his arms across his body. His eyes were wary, but he was looking at her. The sun was dappled on his face through the leaves above their heads. He always gave her time, gave her attention, let her speak her piece, even if it angered him. It was one of the things she appreciated about him.

"How do you mean?"

"I've been acting like Roidmudes are all below humans. That's not fair, and it's also not right. Even just in terms of Roidmudes hurting humans. Some do, some don't." She sighed, as what had been staring her in the face all this time became even more apparent. "Some humans do bad things. Some Roidmudes do bad things. And if I can't condemn all humans based on the first, if I can't kill a human person based on them doing something bad, then the same goes for a Roidmude person." 

She took half a step towards him, leaves crunching under her boot, but then stepped back again. She kept her hands behind her back, because he hadn't reacted well the last time she'd tried to touch him in comfort. She saw him relax infinitesimally at her stepping away. 

"I see." 

"It was unfair to ask you to betray your kind to save the life of a human, and kill the Roidmude. Especially a human who wants to hurt others. I know that you're a good person. I've always known it. Zero Seven Two was also a good person. And so I need to look at other Roidmudes through that same context. It's not as simple as humans good, Roidmudes bad, and I'm going to try harder to stop automatically thinking like that." 

Chase looked to the side and down for a moment, then gave a brief half-nod. He looked up again, meeting her eyes. "Thank you. I'm trying to do the same." 

Kiriko nodded back at him, with an awkward but genuine smile on her face. Yet another way in which a Roidmude - fancy that - was doing something good for a human. 

She made her goodbyes, and went back to finish her report with a significantly lighter heart.


End file.
